This invention relates to luggage cases particularly designed to carry and protect laptop computers, known as laptop computer carrying cases. Particularly, the disclosed inventions relate to improvements in impact isolation structures that lend themselves to both hardside and softside case constructions, and more specifically to enhanced systems for protecting laptop computers when being carried in such laptop carrying cases.
One popular form of laptop computer protection uses compressible foam blocks or strips, or sealed air bladders to cushion the laptop computer. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,039. Such blocks, strips, or bladders are positioned typically around the narrow side surfaces of the laptop computer and nestle between the corresponding perimeter wall of the carrying case (usually called the xe2x80x9crailxe2x80x9d) and the computer. The carrying case structure absorbs some impact energy. The foam or bladder components positioned between the computer and the source of impact (the floor if the carrying case has been dropped) get squeezed, thus absorbing some of the energy of the impact and slowing the rate of deceleration that the laptop would otherwise experience.
In contrast with cases that use these compressible foam cushions or bladders to isolate laptop computers from direct impact, this inventive system uses one or most preferably two generally flat walls or panels flanking or parallel to a broad face of the laptop computer to help hold the laptop computer""s edges and corners away from the rail during impact, and thus from direct impact with the rail, even when the case is dropped on a side or corner. Such panel-based isolation systems use a significant portion of the case itself to yield in response to the impact, thus absorbing more of a share of the energy of the impact. This leaves less of the impact energy for the computer itself to absorb.
Two types of panel systems represent the leading examples of such panel-based systems. The first is characterized by that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,754 and 5,217,119. These patents advocate the use of a sling of stretchy material hanging from the top portions of one or more vertical walls of a carrying case to suspend the laptop computer above the bottom rail of the case. On impact, the shock is taken by the stretchy sling and by the carrying case structure. The laptop computer, if the case has been dropped on its bottom, decelerates relatively slowly since the stretchy sling material continues to distend into the space allowed by the distance the laptop is suspended above the bottom of the case. This system works relatively well, at least if the carrying case is dropped in a vertical position, that is if the case impacts bottom first onto a horizontal surface. If the computer case were to fall on a side surface of the rail rather than the bottom, or tumble from a table top onto its top surface, the elastic sling would not isolate the laptop computer, and catastrophic damage to the computer would be more likely to occur.
A second panel system to which the instant invention is more closely akin is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,184 to Sadow, which patent, to the extent it is not inconsistent with this disclosure, is hereby incorporated by reference. Here, a laptop computer is strapped to the center of a drumhead-like panel comprising a membrane of generally non-stretching material tensioned like a drum skin on a peripheral frame made of a resilient, flexible material. Should the carrying case incorporating this inventive panel hit the floor at virtually any location around the periphery, the impact energy tends to be absorbed and retransmitted to the entire panel. The resulting distortion of the surrounding frame holds the laptop away from the impacted side during all but the most severe falls, thus helping to avoid direct contact with the floor. The panel and the rest of the carrying case absorb and dissipate much of the energy of impact.
This patent also discusses using two such panels; one on each side of the laptop computer intended to be protected from impact damage (see FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,184). Apparently, the computer is strapped to the center of one of the panels, with the other panel merely held to the first panel by straps 28 and 30. Both panels are coated with a layer of foam plastic sponge for extra shock absorption.
However, until the invention detailed below, this system has lacked a practical application. Also, the system disclosed for strapping the laptop computer to the center of one of the tensioned membranes was cumbersome to use, and the shock absorbing ability of one or both of the resilient frames was compromised since the frames tend to bend out of the plane of the panel, potentially permitting the computer to bottom out.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a panel-based shock absorbing system for a laptop computer carrying case that is remarkably effective in protecting the laptop computer from impacts in many directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system using two panel-type shock-absorbing systems that stabilize the panels for improved impact energy absorption.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light, impact absorbing and isolating system for a laptop computer carrying case having an overall rectangular shape which can protect the attached laptop computer from impact resulting from being dropped onto virtually any side or corner of the case.
Accordingly, disclosed is a carrying case for a laptop computer including a first main compartment for holding the laptop computer, the main compartment sized to receive a laptop computer and having a shock absorbing insert comprising a first flat panel extending across the main compartment having at least one inextensible layer, a resilient hoop constrained by the inextensible layer, an upstanding frame sized to surround the laptop computer, the frame firmly affixed to the inextensible layer, a second flat panel extending across the main compartment, whereby the frame and the panels restrain the laptop computer when the carrying case is dropped.
The shock absorbing insert comprises two, substantially similar flat panels, each in turn comprising a flat envelope of generally inextensible fabric with one or more hoops of resilient wire, and the frame comprises a pair of similar frame constructions each affixed to one of the two flat panels, the two flat panels hinged to one another along an edge whereby the laptop computer can be placed between the flat panels and surrounded by the frame constructions.